The Master Plan  Gone wrong
by PadfootRidesAgain
Summary: What would happen if Vernon decided having a wizard for a nephew would be beneficial. What if he forced Harry's accidental magic on purpose.... Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I care to take credit for such wonderful books. Frankly I am way too lazy to even think of creating and writing such an extraordinary series. I'm not going to write down the first chapter with Dumbledore and McGonagall. I'm going to assume everyone knows it, and start from the second chapter of the real book. For those of you who haven't realized it yet, this is going to be a complete remake from book one. Enjoy.**

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, and Privet Drive had changed drastically.

In fact, Little Whinging, and even Surrey had changed just as much. The change had of course come from Vernon Dursley's plan. The plan he had shared with his wife after careful thought.

"If we have to have a wizard in the house Petunia, we should take advantage of it!" he had stated emphatically. "Imagine what we could do! Practically become kings! Punish and even kill people who dont listen, have it make things for us out of thin air!"

"I don't know Vernon, these freaks have their own laws. What if _they_ find out?"

"But the gossip you could know, he will probably be able to read minds, and think, you walk into any store and want something- POOF- you have it, even if we don't have the money to pay for it!"

It had been the last two arguments more than anything that had clinched it for Petunia. Harry Potter was there to stay, and grow up knowing and learning to do magic.

The 'training' that Harry had been put through was crude at best.

"BOY!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "You better smash that vase by the time I get to three or you will get the beating of your life!"

Was usually how it went, with the smashing of the vase being any example of something Vernon wanted. From money being created out of thin air, or the next door neighbor's dog dropping dead.

It had taken a few beatings for Harry to actually begin doing anything, and even so, after it he had been extremely tired until he got used to it, similar to the feeling after working out for a while.

But when he had managed to master a skill, he was given 'prizes' in reality books to help him learn more and give him more ideas to train.

The new computer he had gotten at age five was a good example as the budding World Wide Net helped him learn things like Telekinetic Energies and how to master them.

Telekinetics was not magic per say and he had even managed to teach his relatives how to do it within the year, but mixing it together with his magic and they became a deadly mix.

Harry had been told to start changing the house, slowly but surely it started to look like Buckingham Palace. The Police force in Little Whinging was quickly overrun by the child wizard, and the city quickly turned into its own empire with Vernon and Petunia at the top.

Harry himself had been the 'bodyguard' for the 'Royal family', of course forcing a local Sensei to teach him Martial Arts, through what he realized later was a variation of the Imperious Curse.

He had also been taught from former officers, what gun was what, and how to shoot and aim properly, using the same technique that was used on the Sensei of course.

It had not ended well for the Dursleys. At age nine, testing his mind reading skills on his Aunt, he had quickly come to the day of when he had been dropped on the front step, and learned of whom his parents really were.

He had learned that day of the rest of the Wizarding World, and had wondered why they hadn't come by to take care of the situation, never realizing that the protections he had placed around the city were too powerful and easily blocked the ministry from finding out what went on.

It was that day that Harry had learnt of his Aunt's and mother's childhood. A childhood of Petunia stealing Lily's books in a fit of jealousy and reading them. It was then that Harry had a crash course in seven years of Hogwarts, quickly becoming a fully trained wizard.

It was then that Harry began to impatiently wait for his eleventh birthday when he himself would be able to go, and spend seven years learning whatever he wanted about his unique ability.

It was also that day that the reign of the Dursley's came to an end, and the reign of Harry Potter started.

It was that day that Harry killed without remorse each and every one of his relatives.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I dunno if its any good, but it hit me and I'd like to see where this goes. Basically Harry is a fully trained wizard capable of doing any magic –wandless to boot. He has budding skills in Legilimency, but doesn't yet know of Occlumency. Also notice he has no morals, being that his loving relatives didn't see fit to teach him any before their untimely death.**

**Depending on reviews, and my moods I may or may not continue this story. My other story Children of Hell has not been abandoned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"Sir, our radars have detected something unusual." Alex, a tall blonde haired scientist told Harry, who was just stepping out of the training room. Harry had kept to his normal schedule of waking up at six in the morning to train for three hours, like usual and it was now nine, time for breakfast. His eyebrow rose and he turned his head slightly up to meet his top Professor in the eyes.

"Oh?" he asked elegantly. "Is the situation serious?" From the look on Alex's face it was either very serious or extremely shocking. "Sir we managed to detect the energy on the radar- Energy that matches none of our frequencies in the database, although it is slightly similar to the frequencies done from your experiments."

Harry frowned slightly, "I don't see the problem Alex, add it to the database and be done with it." He said it, wondering what had gotten into him. Alex knew the whole procedure. Hell he had come up with it together with the other heads of Lightning Incorporated, and Harry himself.

But Alex wasn't done, "Sir, as per procedure we set a satellite on the coordinates and took close-up pictures of the area. We found… Sir, we found an owl flying, heading in our direction."

Harry just waited, knowing that there would be more coming, an idea of what it was already in his head. He was right. "Sir, there was a letter tied to the claws. By our estimation it should be here right about…Now."

There was a click of the mailbox, and Harry heard a letter slide in. Yep, he was correct.

When he had taken over his relatives as 'ruler' of the city, he hadn't just killed them and taken over. He had planned out everything meticulously, going over to people, introducing him-self, making trusted friends and showing them what he was capable of doing.

He told them the Dursley's secret to the power they wielded and how he wanted a better future for the town. He had gotten followers relatively quickly. Alex was only one of them and was the first one really, he had learned a lot from Alex, who was a scientific genius.

After a year of tutoring under him Harry himself was no slouch and could hold his own in any hi-tech conversation.

His Sensei, Master Shang-li had been released from Harry's control and talked to next. After much convincing, he too decided to help Harry, and he now served as Head of Security together with the former Chief of Police.

Slowly but surely, the town stopped being a town, people who wanted to escape were aloud to leave, with there memories wiped of course, and Harry had Alex register themselves as Lightning Incorporated, owner of Surrey.

Everyone who lived there had jobs; all the jobs were for the sole purpose of helping Lighting increase its empire. Harry was literally running a 'legal' mafia. There were plenty people who wanted mercenaries and that was one of the few things Lightning supplied. Others being Information and research for sale.

Harry, with his knowledge of the magical world had explained it to the best of his abilities to the Research Department, and had them coming up with theories of how magic worked, how to block it, and a scientific equivalent.

They had found out that like all other types of energy, magic is really just electromagnetic radiation (EMR), reaching frequencies never reached before. The scales in the lab had to be expanded to measure higher frequencies as well as lower ones, but after this discovery, they quickly made progress, learning that powerful offensive spells were pretty high up on the scale and defensive spells were exact opposite reaching same just going down instead of up.

Frequencies that low messed around with the EMR on more normal frequencies, thus screwing up any electricity in the area, which was why areas like Hogwarts, electricity didn't work.

They had of course found a way around this, once it was found that magic is EMR the simple action on using lead to block out the waves worked and everything worked like a charm.

Besides for discovering ways to make magic work with technology, they also worked on building 'suppressors' which essentially suppressed and absorbed the range of EMR needed to use magic, within a certain radius. One of the first models was integrated into the wards and they all worked perfectly.

Shaking himself out of thought Harry picked up the letter and looked at it.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Unknown_

_Unknown_

_Unknown_

Realization dawned that his wards and his protections had blocked the Hogwarts and Ministry sensors. He smiled to himself as the answer as to why the Ministry never interfered finally came to him.

Opening the envelope he took out the letter which was on a thick yellow old looking paper. Paper he recognized as parchment.

Just then his wards told him that someone had tried to apparate in and head been re-directed to the boundary of Surrey.

From the power behind the apparation Harry recognized it was Dumbledore. Quickly adjusting his looks and grumbling about the lack of breakfast he went of to meet one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

**A/N: Okay this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but do to boredom, reviews and the absolute lack of ideas for my other story I decided to end this now, put it up and see how many reviews I could get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts For Harry**

**Discalimer: See Chapter 1**

"SLYTHERIN!"

The name of the most hated and feared house of Hogwarts being called out by the Sorting Hat for one Harry James Potter had shocked the hall into silence. Until finally one blonde haired pointy looking first year started clapping, and then of course the noise started.

Cheers and screams rocked the Great Hall as the house of Slytherin screamed their victory and the others screamed their betrayal. Dumbledore of course was the only one not surprised. He had after all been the only one who had met with the boy and spoke with him before he showed up at Hogwarts.

Truthfully, Dumlbedore wouldn't have been surprised had he been sorted into Hufflepuff, for the Potter boy had clearly shown signs of traits from all houses.

Making his way to the Slytherin table, Harry sneered at the blonde first year, walking past the offered seat which he had obviously pushed people to get. Malfoy. That was his name he remembered. Annoying as hell and slicker than the hair gel that was so lovingly pasted all over the ponces hair.

Walking to the end of the table, and moving to the head where there was no bench for him to sit, he twirled his wand casually –which had seemed to appear from nowhere- and conjured up the comfortable looking chintz arm chair he had seen Dumbledore use back in Surrey. Sneering at the gaping faces of the rest of the hall, he flopped down into the chair, somehow managing to make it look gracefull. No one saw his wand disappear despite the fact it was clearly not in his hand.

Closing his eyes he sighed inaudibly as he finally allowed himself to think about what was bothering him since entering Hogwarts. The castle itself was magical in ways that Harry couldn't describe. He was sure that it would take even himself considerable effort to destroy, should he wish to do so. But aside from that he had detected other magic. Of course the magic of the students and teachers were easy to pick out, but the was more. Magic that was immense, big enough to almost dwarf Hogwarts' magic. Almost.

There was more also, hatred. Hatred so intense and so focused on Dumbledore that he was surprised that someone didn't jump up right now and try to kill him. The hatred also had magic behind it, magic that was too powerful to fit with any student. The magic was just as powerful as Dumbledore just not as intense.

His eyes opened as he felt Hogwarts' magic surge, and he smiled when he saw the food appear on the table. He sent the magic of Hogwarts a telepathic surge of thanks when a new place setting appeared in front of him. Without looking at his fellow gaping students, he started eating.

They took it as a sign to eat also and Dumbledore shook his head wondering what he allowed himself to get into, he couldn't help but thinking that maybe, maybe bringing Harry Potter into the wizarding world was a mistake.

**A/N: **_Hooray. My muse is back for this story for now. If theres any spelling/grammer mistakes pls let me know its 1AM over here and im dead but couldn't fall asleep so I wrote. Dont worry whatever I skipped is important and will come back later in the story as flashbacks. Happy reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting Adjusted**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harry looked around the Slytherin common room in disgust. Really wizards, old or modern, had no real sense of fashion. While the silver and green colors could potentially look good, the way they were set up in the common room made ones head swim and eyes hurt.

Never mind that they were a couple hundred feet underground –in a dungeon for god's sake!- and that it was freezing cold, but the completely sickly green carpet almost made him retch. He figured no one would mind if he did since they probably wouldn't notice it anyway among the carpet, and the smell would be overpowered by the stench of the blonde ponce's hair gel and his pet monkey's body odor, but seriously. With a shake of his head and a flick of his hand, he carelessly changed the decor of the room into something more...refined.

The sickly green carpet changed into swirl of dark green and silver, the stone walls that were bright silver and burned one's eyes were changed into a comfortable dark blue wood paneling, and the ceiling became pitch black with a view of the night sky. The temperature increased to a comfortable level and it no longer seemed that they were underground. Now that was fashion.

With a self satisfied sigh he threw himself into a once sickly green chair that was now a dark brown and closed his eyes, ignoring the startled gasps of his fellow housemates at the change of décor. No one would be able to pin it on him, and no one would be able to change it. He grinned; his first day here and already things were looking up.

"POTTER! Would you please explain to the class why you are a _half-hour late!_ Perhaps you decided that being famous, you knew everything and didn't need to attend potions?!" Snape's furious cry rang out as Harry stepped into potions purposefully a half hour late.

"Well if you insist," Harry started carelessly, "I spent the first half hour debating whether it was worth coming to potions, because after all anything you can do with a potion you can do with a spell, and it's not really magic. I bet even muggles could make a potion."

Harry had decided since being forced to Hogwarts by Dumbledore that if he was miserable in Hogwarts, everyone around him would also be miserable, and if Dumbledore expelled him then good for him, although he knew that Dumbledore would never expel him with the prophecy hanging over his head.

For the past half hour he had actually been in the library reading through the restricted section and ignoring Pince's anguished cries and her furious spells as they bounced harmlessly off his shield. He had decided to finish the book before going to see what class under the most renowned potions master was like. So far he was far from impressed.

Snape glowered at the impudent boy and his lack of respect. "One hundred points- he froze as he realized that he was about to take points from his own house. Frantically he wondered what to do, his pride not allowing him to consider the possibility of retracting his words. He realized he could do only 

one thing and he continued. "to Slytherin for pointing out that Muggles could indeed make potions and so showing us that the only real magic is in the art and subtlety of making a potion."

Harry shook his head smiling as the Slytherins stifled smirks and smiles while the Gryffindors stifled cries of outrage. He knew what Snape had just done and he was amused. Looking around he noticed that there was only one empty seat, and that it was next Malfoy as well as at the front.

Hiding his displeasure Harry plopped himself down in his seat and kicked his legs up onto Snape's desk, he discreetly waved his hand causing Malfoy's notes to permanently disappear as well as charming all his parchment he had with him to erase an hour after being written on.

If Dumbledore didn't get the message already, he would soon enough. Harry was not happy in Hogwarts and would do whatever he could to let people know that.

"DETENTION POTTER!!" Snape shouted froth literally flying from his mouth, Harry smiled at him, this was fun. "Are you sure you want spend your precious time with me Severus?" The class gasped clearly wondering of the sanity in one Harry James Potter. "ONE MONTH DETENTIONS! WITH ME!!" he was close to hyperventillating and Harry was nowhere near done. "Oh goody, w e can be such good friends and then I can start calling you Snapey!"

Harry's telepathy picked up Snape's mind shields cracking as a word, a name from his past slipped out. He grinned in delight, "Or how about Snivellus?" the question was innocent and Harry was honestly shocked at Snapes reaction.

A wand appeared in Snape's hand and began to glow a sickly green, the amusement quickly faded from Harry's face. "My my threatening a student." he said coldly, "I wonder how fast you will lose your job, I'm sure even your current employers at Lightning Inc would have to rethink their decision of hiring you." As he said that, Harry casually flipped up his bangs exposing his scar.

Snape's face paled as he realized who exactly he was dealing with and the anger left him in a rush that was almost audible. "Class dismissed." He growled, then a second time when no one moved, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The students left quickly and quitely, almost pushing each other in their rush to get out. Even the Slytherins who normally were cheerful and lazy after a potions class were shoving each other to get to the door first. When everyone was gone Snape violently shook his head. He had a headmaster to yell at.

**A/N: **_Okay that's chapter 4. Hopefully I should have Chapter 5 out in a couple days, Chapter6 of Lt.HP-SG1 is almost done and should be out by the end of the week. I'm still struggling with The Children of Hell but hopefully I will get a break. If you havent noticed, Harry is not happy to be in Hogwarts. Don't worry he will settle down, this is just to make a statement and will help in the future, for now however he will annoy the hell out of his teachers, oh yea and Dumbledore ____. Happy Reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

"POTTER!" The yell of his name was quickly becoming natural to Harry despite the many different voices that did it. This time it was wonderfully old and wrinkly McGonagall who had the pleasure of berating the young but oh so powerful Boy-Who-Lived.

How he hated that title.

He decided that he would get his company to start working on a charm that would make everyone, barring a few people he let, forget that they gave him that title. He wouldn't make them forget about his fame, oh no he needed that for political clout, but that title just pissed him off for some reason.

After a sufficient amount of time he lazily glanced up at McGonagall noting her obvious distress over the comfortable leather arm chair that he had transfigured his uncomfortable desk into, it even had a footrest that popped out as he leaned back. Oh yes, very comfortable indeed.

"Something wrong?" he asked easily making sure to emphasize the pleasure he was getting at pissing a professor off.

Minerva McGonagall looked down trying to decide whether to strangle the boy or award a thousand points to Slytherin for a transfiguration that should have been impossible for _any_ first year, Boy-Who-Lived – or not, to perform. His laziness and obvious disrespect made it easy to make a compromise.

"Fifty points to Slytherin for an amazing display of transfiguration, and a months worth of detention with me for your obvious disrespect!" she snarled. She was more infuriated when he just smiled.

While the rest of the Gryffindors were gaping at their Head of House, Slytherin was mentally cheering their by now unofficial leader on. Harry took no notice and replied easily, "I see my sources were correct in informing me that you weren't too prejudiced." noting her ire wasn't too high he set his goal to pissing her off as much as possible. "Hopefully," he continued smirking, "I can change that."

She gaped. She honestly didn't know what else to do, whatever she was going to teach to the class that day had flown out of her head and the only thing she wanted to teach was this young whelp some respect. "Seventy-Five points from Slytherin!" she snarled angrily.

Now it was the Gryffindors who were cheering Potter on while the Slytherins were glaring at him. He just laughed, "Now that's more like it. This should be easier than I thought."

Class continued more or less in that fashion with Slytherin gaining and losing points for his skill in transfiguration, and his disrespect to McGonagall. By the end of the class McGonagall canceled all her remaining classes and went off to see the headmaster about one slimy snakey Slytherin.

Harry grinned to himself as he left Transfiguration with an _extremely_ pissed off and confused professor sitting at her desk. Mission accomplished. Although seriously, she was a Master at her art and could probably teach him a few things, he was too pissed off at Dumbledore for forcing him to come to 

Hogwarts to actually care at this point. Stupid laws and prophecies, only Dumbledore would enact an ancient law that was never revoked only because people didn't know it existed.

After looking into it, Harry realized that the agreement between him and Dumbledore, based around this obscure and utterly ridiculous law, didn't allow Dumbledore to expel him, although if the Ministry decided to expel him they could but Dumbledore would be forced to fight them every step of the way.

He took great pleasure in this knowledge, which Dumbledore undoubtedly knew but obviously kept from him for the 'Greater Good', and never missed a chance at breaking the rules, as so evidenced by the class he just left. Oh yeah and the current lack of uniform he was wearing.

It amused him to no ends how much he could torment the purebloods, and indeed his whole house, by simply wearing muggle clothes, black pants, black sleeveless T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. On his pants he wore a belt; the only piece of color he wore was the silver clasp of the belt that was fashioned into a snake. On the belt he had two gun holsters on each side, both hidden by his jacket as well as a dozen or so charms and wards.

Turning a corner, he gave a surprised yelp as he ran into someone. That someone also yelped and fell to the floor. Harry being much studier and stronger than any student, didn't even get pushed back. He was however annoyed.

"Watch where you're going you mentally retarded piece of ..." he trailed off as he noticed the 'someone' happened to be a small girl, obviously a first year, and obviously a Hufflepuff by the colors on her robes, but... no Hufflepuff would glare at another person like that.

Indeed if looks could kill, besides for a basilisk's obviously, he'd be deader than a doorknob, and would probably not come back as a ghost, as he had no soul.

"I was watching where I was going you dumbass!" snarled the girl. Hufflepuff indeed.

"It's just that your obviously over-inflated head doesn't allow you to look around. If you stick your nose any higher, your head would probably snap off your neck from being bent so far back. If only that happened, the world wouldn't have to suffer from a complete utter jackass as you!"

"Oh," Harry replied lifting an eyebrow, "and I suppose you would be the expert on having a nose in the air, or you a head-in-the-ass person, you stuck up shit-pile!?"

The girls jaw dropped as she stood up ready to start ranting again when Harry interrupted her. "I think I'll leave you to think up more insults, I'm sure you know who I am so come find me in two weeks when you have your comeback ready, until then." Harry smoothly stepped around her and continued walking, his mind now preoccupied with Hufflepuff girls who had the mouth of a Gryffindor.

_Meanwhile..._

Dumbledore was calmly sitting in his desk, worrying whether Harry would find out that he couldn't be expelled when he was alerted to Snape coming, quite rapidly actually, towards his office. He sighed, he 

knew the timetables and he knew that Harry had just finished Potions. He wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall visited him next, Harry seemed to want to make it clear that he was not happy here.

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open in an amazing display of Snape's remarkable control he had over his temper, or rather his lack thereof. Dumbledore sighed again, the joys of being young and impulsive.

"Headmaster, I must insist you remove that menace from this school!" Snape's uncalm uncontrolled but still unshouted statement made Dumbledore bring out his poker face. The one everyone hated with his twinkling eyes and annoying calm look of the 'all knowing'. This of course just served to piss Snape off even more.

"Today, he blatantly disrespected me in front of the class, and forced me to –err remove points from my own house! Me remove points from my own house! And that's only after coming a half-hour late into class and interrupting at a critical moment that caused the potions to…" Snape trailed off noticing that Dumbledore was not listening.

Dumbledore in fact had suddenly tuned Snape out as he realized something that he knew he would regret sometime in the near future. Harry had the password to his office. Now normally that wouldn't be cause for concern but since Harry currently was not following any school rules, nor was there any way at the moment to discipline him this was cause for great concern.

His poker face slipped and his eyes stopped twinkling, he had not noticed that Snape was in front of him gaping at the fact that the unflappable Dumbledore was finally, at least in appearances, flapped! Snape knew what he had to do, turning around he let out a scream and shouted, "MINERVA! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" before dramatically falling to the floor.

As he hit his head on Dumbledore's desk, not part of the plan obviously, and began to black out, Snape swore that if what he just did didn't get Dumbledore out of whatever day dream he had just been in he would kill the old fool himself Azkaban be damned!

Dumbledore frowned; he could've sworn that Snape was here a minute ago. No matter, now that he was gone he could change his password before Harry got any ideas. Reassuming his poker face, and making a vow to never lose it again, Dumbledore closed his eyes and connected his considerable power, to Hogwarts' even greater power. Two minutes later the change was done and Dumbledore opened his eyes smiling. His office was now protected by a secure password and no one would be able to get in.

Nodding to himself happily, he grabbed another Lemon Drop and proceeded to suck it while turning to his favorite muggle series. The Hardy Boys Mysteries, written by Franklin W. Dixon was great entertainment for Dumbledore and he was reading the series again, for the fifth time.

It was some time later that a screech was heard from outside his gargoyle. Shockingly, the screech seemed to have said something along the lines of, "**DUMBLEDORE!!"** and seemed to be in a familiar voice, but Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, passed it off easily as coincidence and continued to enjoy 

sucking lemon drops while reading about Frank and Joe messing around with magnets in order to find a secret passage.

That was until an explosion shook his office. Suddenly very worried, Dumbledore got up quickly and moved to his door, however to his surprise, he found himself sprawled along his floor having tripped over a Severus Snape, and would have knocked himself hard if not for the wandless cushioning charm he performed as a reflex, one of the few usefull benefits of the previous war.

Looking at Snape Dubmledore frowned, _'I wonder how he got there,'_ he thought as he quickly woke him up. Snape shook his head and looked around, only to jump in shock and pull his wand when the door behind him opened with a **BANG!** Dumbledore took one look at McGonagall's face and sighed. Harry had just finished Transfiguration.

Scene Break

It was a few weeks later when Dumbledore and the rest of the staff finally found a way to discipline Harry to a point. Dumbledore after having watched the amusing interactions between Harry and a Hufflepuff first year named Susan Bones, which had continued through out the days, theorised that by giving Hufflepuff points for anything Harry did wrong was a surefire way for Harry to protest and stop what he was doing. To a point.

They still could not force Harry to wear uniform, nor could they force him to sit at an actual desk and take notes but they did curb his disrespectful behavior, at least everyone but Snape did. Snape had not even considered the option of giving Hufflepuff points and so still suffered from Harry's sarcasm and wit.

When McGonagall first gave Hufflepuff points for Harry interrupting her lesson, Harry had stared at her in shock, as had the rest of students, before he shrugged it off as another wacky idea from Dumbledore, and ignored it like he did the other times of attempted discipline. However the word had gotten around school that Harry Potter was actually _earning_ points for Hufflepuff with his misconduct, and the next time he saw Bones she had smirked at him and said, "Keep it up Potter, we may actually win the House Cup this year." Since then Harry took the threat of Hufflepuff gaining points seriously.

Once he had stopped disrupting, McGonagall realised that Harry had an amazing potential, as had Flitwick and the two of them had offered personal tutoring, to which he had reluctantly –at first- agreed to. Now he enjoyed the sessions he had with McGonagall and Flitwick and learned a lot, although he was able to wipe the floor with them during an actual dueling session; something which Flitwick always enjoyed, to the point where McGonagall had begged Dumbledore to personally tutor him in dueling something which both Harry and Dumbledore refused.

Harry had made his move, checking Dumbledore, and after a few weeks Dumbledore had managed to block it. Now, even though he enjoyed Hogwarts to an extent, Harry spent most of his free time trying to think up his next move, something which would hopefully checkmate Dumbledore and enable him to leave and continue his life the way it was before Dumbledore stepped in.

**A/N: **_Thats Chapter 5 people, this story has some wrinkles coming up that I have to iron before putting out next chapter so Chapter 6 might be a while in coming, but Chapter 6 of my other story – Lt. HP SG1 should be updated soon. Happy reading._


End file.
